


Us Against the World

by Heinrich_ming



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, 黑手党二少！花朵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinrich_ming/pseuds/Heinrich_ming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>诉讼两年之后，Mark忽然发现他的Wardo其实是黑手党家族的小少爷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鸡血之作，慎入慎入慎入。

Chapter 1

 

Mark一直认为那些指责他生活不规律的观点是无稽之谈。

 

他有着极其的完美的作息时间表，无论是在哈佛还是在加州。Eduardo会提醒他做任何事情，如果Eduardo不在，他自身的生物钟也根据需要提醒他该怎么做---而不是像现在，既没有Eduardo温暖的手掌引导他去进食或休息，身体也没有提出任何生理需求，就被Chris念叨着被迫坐进车里。

Chris是他的PR，不应负责此项业务---所以Mark理直气壮地瞪着Chris，无声地谴责他的越权行为。

而Chris毫不妥协地瞪了回去，“Mark你再不离开办公室，连轴加班的员工们就要发起暴动了---而这会引发公关丑闻，因此我要来解决这个问题。为了Facebook好，拜托你在明天九点前不要再出现在办公室了。”他叹了一口气，嘱咐司机把Mark送进家门，才甩上了车门。

Mark还抱着他心爱的笔记本电脑，表情空白，Chris的叮嘱一句都没听进去，因为他忽然有点困了。Mark决定把这怪罪于车载香水的佛手柑味，而不是他已经连续四十个小时以上没有合过眼。

 

Mark靠在舒适的后座上，在车厢平稳的行进中就要熟睡过去，忽然车身一个急转弯几乎要把他甩在门上，半边身体被撞得生疼。车外传来极为刺耳的刹车声，他缓过神皱着眉摇下车窗，发现前方不远处两辆SUV撞在了一起，其中一辆被拦腰撞上了人行道，而这里甚至都不是个路口。

Mark的司机回过神，转身一边拨打911一边询问Mark的情况。Mark摆摆手，发现事故中两辆车的司机都没有下车，被撞的那一辆车迅速发动车辆离开了现场，就好像在躲避什么一样；而肇事车辆停留了更久一些，车里的司机向Mark这边看了看，也离开了现场，除了路上明显的刹车痕，就好像刚才那一场事故从来没发生过。

这里距离Mark家就只剩下几百米的距离，他留下司机作为交通事故的目击证人配合警方调查，自己抱着电脑回家了。

 

 

第二天九点，Mark依然没有出现在Facebook总部。Chris头一天晚上就从司机那里知道了他们遭遇的意外，也专程去Mark家里确定过他确实安然无恙，所以此时不由有些焦虑。他拨通了Mark的电话，响了好几声Mark才接起来，只甩下一句今天休息就直接挂断了。

Chris对着电话皱起眉，诉讼之后，Mark几乎从来没有主动提出过休息，这实在有点奇怪。但他愿意休息始终是一件好事，因此他舒展了眉头去忙自己的事情了---如果他知道这会儿Mark窝在家里忙活什么的话，一定会拼尽全力阻止，而Mark根本不想让那发生。

 

Mark正在试图潜入FBI的数据库，为了查证昨晚事故双方当事人的身份。不知为什么，他觉得肇事司机离开前看向他的方向那一眼，是在确认他的情况。而这就意味着，这场事故根本不是意外---附近摄像头昨晚的影视资料也证明了这一点，被撞车辆之前隐在暗处，在距离他们不远时突然加速向他的车撞了上来，就好像刹车失灵了一样；而肇事车辆忽然从另一边冲出来把被撞车辆撞开，从而让Mark的车幸免于难。

 

有人想杀了他，显然也有人想要保护他。

 

确定了这个结论之后，Mark先是黑入了警方的资料库搜索车牌，不出所料全是最近报失的车辆；公共摄像头拍下的司机角度也非常不理想，几乎完全不能用来进行面部特征识别，这无疑也体现了双方的专业性。

然而最起码也不是全无收获，这一带毕竟是高级住宅区，绝大多数住户都为自己的住宅全面提升了安保等级，这就意味着还有许多私人摄像头从多角度进行了拍摄，而他总能从这些影像里拼出他需要的图像。

最后的结果不可谓不惊人---Mark最终在FBI的集团犯罪资料库中找到了两个司机的档案。一位是前海豹突击队队员，一位是前三角洲特种兵成员，而他们现在共同的背景，是效力于东岸最大的军火商Saverin家族。

 

Oh…Saverin.

 

无论是黑手党还是军火商，在可以预见的将来也不会对他个人和Facebook产生任何影响，所以Mark一向不关心这些；而对时政要闻灵敏度最高的Chris也从来没有提醒过他，可见Chris对此也没有过丝毫联想。

事实上，大学时代的Eduardo也确实让人对他难以产生出有关黑手党的任何联想。

他洁身自好，勤勉上进，就像每一个优秀又普通的哈佛学子一样，还总是那么好脾气；即使是双胞胎在对Mark产生不满的时候，也尝试过动用家族势力给Mark施压，而Eduardo为Facebook提供的每一笔钱都是自己挣来的，他甚至在纽约每天工作十四个小时拉广告，即使最终的诉讼里体，那个律师团的卓越能力体现出了家庭雄厚的财力背景，可Eduardo从来身着定制西服，所有人都知道他一定出身富贵；而诉讼结束之后，他们就再无联系。

Eduardo唯一一次展现出强横的一面，还是在百万会员Party那一夜，砸了自己的电脑，以及面对Sean时那虚晃的一拳和轻蔑的一笑。

 

Mark看着FBI资料库里那张平淡的证件照，抱起了手臂。他想起了Eduardo对父亲的特殊情结和古怪态度，想起了Eduardo手指上的家族戒指，还有许许多多他当年不曾在意的细节。在FBI资料库里的Eduardo也十分清白，清白到没有任何一条对他不利的指向性证据，干净得一如他当年认识的那个Eduardo。

但是现在Mark知道，他根本就没有真正了解过Eduardo。

 

在接下来的半个月里，每天处理完Facebook的事务，Mark就一遍遍地查看从诉讼结束至今有他出现的所有录像资料，那个确认他安全的司机无数次的与他出现在同一个场景里，而自车祸之后，经常与Mark出现在同一个场景里的就换成了另一个男人，这后面代表的意义简直昭然若揭---他受人指派，暗中保护Mark，只不过之前所有的保护都掩藏在Mark看不见的地方，只有这一次被察觉了。

 

Saverin家族里有人要教训他，而这么费心保护他又不欲被察觉的，只可能是Eduardo。

他的Wardo。

 

 

Mark心头忽然蹿起了一丛小小的火苗，暖洋洋得让人不自觉露出微笑。Eduardo原来的手机号虽然没有注销，却也是常年关机，没有过使用痕迹；而之前的邮箱，从登录日期上看，隔天会被检查一次。

所以最合适的联系方式无疑是这个了。Mark的邮件很简短，只有一句话。

我们需要谈谈，Wardo。

 

这之后又过了半个月，Eduardo始终没有回复。但Mark知道他看见了，而Eduardo甚至没有为此投注哪怕一分钟的注意力，连一封草稿都没写过。

而半个月，已经是Mark忍耐的极限了。

 

这就是为什么他现在穿着他的标准装束，一个人站在规模巨大的Saverin庄园门外，在门卫不善的目光下，要求见 Eduardo Saverin。

 

 

Eduardo听到管家的话时，正坐在书房里跟哥哥Alexandre讨论着一家生物科技公司的投资前景，手里的咖啡都险些泼进面前的键盘里。

“您说谁？”Eduardo把杯子稳稳当当放在桌面上，抬头看向老管家。

“Mark Zuckerberg，Edu少爷。”老管家的声音平稳，“他正在庄园的门口，要求与您见面。”

“Facebook的那个Zuckerberg？”Alexandre挑起一边眉毛看着Eduardo，目光里满满都是不赞同。

“是的，Alex少爷。”老管家微微颔首，“需要请他进来么？”

Eduardo叹了口气，“请他进来吧，我在花园里见他。”

老管家应声之后推门离开，年长Eduardo不少的Alexandre语气并不十分友善，“Dudu，你最近私下里跟他联系了？”

“没有，”Eduardo把方才挽上去的衬衣袖子放下来，又仔细地把袖扣扣上，“Mark是个天才，哥哥，不被他发现的唯一前提是不引起他的怀疑。而上一次爸爸采取的手段让我的人不可避免地暴露在他面前---他一旦开始动用一切手段追查，发现我是谁实在不是什么难事。”

“我可以当作不知道，”Alexandre靠向柔软的椅背，“但你应该庆幸爸爸有个茶会出门去了---你私下里拦下爸爸的教训，有我和你姐姐帮腔，爸爸可以一直不计较到现在，但这种正面出现，你知道爸爸会怎么做的。”

Eduardo站起来整理了一下衣服，“我知道。我会告诫他的---如果爸爸提前回来了，哥哥求你帮我拦一拦，我会尽快把他送走。”

Alexandre点点头，“好自为之，Dudu。”

Eduardo低低应了一声，推门下楼去了。

 

Eduardo坐在花园的亭子里，看着那个穿着帽衫拖鞋的熟悉身影一步步走近，隐隐觉得恍如隔世。

他原以为这一辈子都不会再跟Mark有任何交集了。诉讼之后他想了很多，他很清楚当年他做错了，但Mark的做法也确实让人难以原谅。

是的，他不是一个合格的CFO，或者说他不是一个适合Facebook的CFO。他是Saverin家族的小儿子，生下来就被制定好了未来的道路，他学经济和金融，注重财务管理、做账和投资，一切都是为了毕业之后好回家族里掌握财权，辅佐他的亲哥哥，未来的Saverin家族继承人。延绵数代的Saverin家族已经有了为数可观的正当产业，就连军火业务都在逐步加强和军方的合作，以期走上正轨---他所学的一切都是为了不被职业经理人蒙骗，把握好家族的股权份额，将一些见不得光的收入洗成依法纳税的合法收入，再通过投资进一步扩大资产规模。这种稳妥经典的方式显然不适合一个飞速发展的互联网公司，所以他就被落下了，不管他有多努力---只不过Sean的融资方式他也不敢尝试，一个毫无背景的大学生拉不来天使投资，而他有的人脉背景却全都不敢稍动。从头到尾他对Facebook投入的所有资金都跟家族没有关系，是他自己打工的积蓄再加上适当的投资组合挣来的，他不想让Mark和他的Facebook与家族沾上一丝一毫的关系，从而担上无谓的风险。

然而他自己就在Facebook的股权上栽了一个大跟头---他对Mark的感情蒙蔽了他的理智，不仅做出冻结账户这种愚蠢的行为，连自己亲手签字的合同都没有仔细审查。不过或许他也该谢谢Mark，最起码在他余下的人生里应该不会再犯下同样的错误了。

Facebook和Mark大概是唯一一次他想要也可以脱离家族的机会。但是最后他到底还是搞砸了，Eduardo Saverin作为一个普通人的生活就截止于百万会员之夜，从那之后他生命中最重要的身份就是Saverin家族教父的辅佐者，他父亲的小儿子，他哥哥姐姐的幼弟。

 

TBC

 

司考复习太焦虑的鸡血之作，不谨慎之处万望见谅。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Eduardo比以前更瘦了，头发还是惯常的一丝不苟，身上穿着微微收腰的灰蓝色马甲，与之颜色相类的袖扣在阳光下散发着柔和深邃的光泽。他在Mark靠近时站了起来，一只手插进了裤兜，脸上展开一个温和的微笑。

Mark忽然有点拘谨，但他很快强迫自己放松下来，眼角的余光扫到了Eduardo修长手指上的家族戒指，“你在哈佛的时候戴的不是这一枚。”

Eduardo没料想到他们时隔数年之后交谈的第一句话竟然是这个，但他只是愣了一瞬，就不在意地开口，“之前的那一枚只是Pai为我的成年礼订做的，现在不再合适了。”

Mark明白Eduardo在说什么---他已经回归了家族，介入了家族事务，所做的一切都不再仅代表个人，而是代表着更复杂的含义。而如果可能，Mark宁可自己听不懂Eduardo的暗示。

“所以，Mark，你说我们需要谈谈？”Eduardo看着Mark的眼神明明灭灭，却当做什么都没注意到，只是打破了沉默，开口催促他。

“Wardo。”Mark平板的声音里带着自己都想象不到的抱怨和理所当然，“你没有回我的邮件。”

“那不是你出现在这里的理由。”Eduardo还是保持着微笑，但声音里没有一丝多余的感情，“你只是为了问我这个？”

“不，”Mark抬起眼直视着Eduardo，常年不规律作息导致本就偏白的肤色变得更加苍白，衬得唇色莫名的鲜红，就像刚饮了血一样，“我已经查出来了常年跟踪我的人的身份---我一直处于威胁至生命的危险中，而你作为危险的源头，却无视了我要求对话的邮件。”

“我父亲一直试图给你一个教训，”Eduardo的表情透出些歉意，“但那并不会成为真的威胁---我安排了人手常年跟在你身边，如果不是这一次失误，他们一直都不会打扰到你的生活的。对于这一点，我很抱歉。”

“你没有回复我的邮件。”Mark固执地重复这一句话，语气里有一点恼火，好像Eduardo总是忽略了他试图表达的重点。

“所以？”Eduardo当然知道Mark在执着于什么，但事到如今，他并不打算再给出任何可能引起误解的回应了。

Mark咬着嘴唇，“你还在怨恨，Wardo，但是那不是针对你个人的，你知道你不适合Facebook。”

“你是对的，我不适合Facebook，”Eduardo竟然赞同地点了点头，平静得就像在说别人的事情，“虽然你的报复有点过火，但我也反击了回去，没什么好怨恨的。”

“所以我们已经扯平了，”Mark像猫一样的眼睛眯了起来，尖尖的下颌微微抬起来，流露出一点被克制的攻击性，“Wardo---别再玩什么幼稚的我在生气所以我不理你的游戏了。”

“我们的确已经扯平了。”Eduardo的眉毛甚至都没有动一下，“所以如无必要，为什么要联系呢？”

Mark还想再反驳，Eduardo又徐徐开了口，“如果你是在担心安全问题，我父亲已经被我说服，不会再去找你的麻烦了。为了保险起见，我还增派了人手，即使日后有什么商业对手想要对你的人身安全不利，他们也足以应对了；如果你对我的人手不够信任，也可以去自行去雇佣安保公司，相关的费用由我支付。”

Mark忽然觉得无话可说，他从来没见过这样官方的Eduardo，客气和善、偏移重点、逻辑周严，就好像Chris在新闻发布会上对付那一群媒体一样。但他是Mark，曾经跟Eduardo朝夕相处，清楚他一切优势和软肋的Mark，“Facebook，那才是我想谈的。你的身份并不是什么利好消息。”

“但那同样不是问题。”Eduardo焦糖色的眼睛里看不出一点受伤或者恼怒，“我并不时常曝光，Mark，如果不是刻意追查，没人会知道那个联合创始人来自Saverin家族。”Eduardo的笑容里终于有了一点轻微的嘲讽，“那笔投资里的每一分钱都跟家族没有关系，我现在也没有决策权，对Facebook的影响微乎其微。”Eduardo微微加重了一点语气，“何况那场诉讼之后，所有人都不会认为Facebook会跟我的家族有利益关系。”

“既然都不是问题，你为什么不能重新跟我开始联系？”Mark的目光冰冷锐利，好像要穿透Eduardo的身体，直视他的灵魂。

“Mark，”Eduardo的声音就像轻轻的叹息，“我没有必须要回应的义务。”

 

不再有了。

 

Mark胸口一闷，他与Eduardo之间只有不到两步的距离，他甚至能看清Eduardo眼底闪烁的每一点光芒，但他觉得Eduardo离他很远，甚至比诉讼时还远得多。

曾经只要他微小的表达就能换来Eduardo成倍的热烈回应，而现在，他手里甚至没有任何一样能打动或激怒Eduardo的筹码。

他第一次这么清楚地认识到，站在他面前的是Saverin家的小少爷，而不是他的Wardo。

 

“可你还在乎。”Mark微微垂下眼，语气却还是笃定得一如当年。即使现在的Eduardo可以把自己的表情武装得天衣无缝，但他不能改变他已经做出的决定---他沉默地保护了Mark两年，不管他用什么理由辩解，他依然是顶着父亲的压力保护了他两年，如果不是被Mark察觉，还不知道要持续多久。

Eduardo的目光变得温柔了下来，语气就像在哈佛时哄劝Mark离开电脑一样温软，可Mark一见之下就知道这绝对不是好的预兆，“在乎与否都没有意义，Mark。”他抬起手腕看了一眼手表，“我让人替你定了回程的机票，”他抬起下巴示意了一下站在远处的人，“他会送你登机。”

Mark表情空白，“Wardo，这就是你的打算？否认事实，然后把我打发回加州？”

Eduardo脸上还是带着笑，似乎Mark的攻击毫无杀伤力，“你独自来这里并不明智，Mark。现在，为了你的Facebook好，回去吧。”

Mark看着Eduardo，多少有一点挑衅，“即使你现在把我送走，如果我想，我可以再过来的。”

“你的人身安全关系着Facebook的存亡，而你永远不会拿Facebook开玩笑。况且，”Eduardo不在意地看向其他方向，“如果你再出现在庄园附近，我随时可以安排人把你遣送回加州。这丝毫没有意义，Mark。”

Mark的表情一时间异常复杂，Eduardo转回头来，“Mark，你瞧，我这儿已经没有任何你需要的东西了。我们就像之前那样不好么？顺便也算是帮Chris减少一点工作量，‘Facebook总裁与Saverin家族幼子过从甚密’对Facebook并不是什么好新闻，通过诉讼你已经撇清了跟我的联系，这难道不是最好的结果么？”

这当然不是最好的结果。

Mark忽然想问问如果当年Eduardo的股份没有被稀释，他又该怎么处理这个问题，但Mark从不假设，从不后悔，因为既然已经发生，那么这些就都没有意义。然而当Eduardo拿没有意义来搪塞他的时候，他却前所未有的感到愤懑。这大概是Eduardo第一次完全站在Facebook的立场上，不带一丝感情色彩地理性分析，可这结论绝不是Mark想要听到的。

 

Eduardo的手机微微震了一下，他看了一眼屏幕，蹙了一下眉，面向Mark时又恢复了常态，“你得走了，Mark，否则就要错过你的航班了。”

而Mark却没忽略Eduardo态度里隐约的急切，趁机提出了条件，“回复我的邮件，Wardo。”

Eduardo把手机重新装回口袋里，毫无征兆地一记手刀劈到了Mark的脖颈上，Mark在晕过去之前听到的最后一句话是，“别再做傻事了，Mark。”

 

Eduardo半抱着Mark，把他交给了手下，吩咐他们立刻把Mark送回加州的住所，还专门强调了一遍一定要看着他进家门。手下背起来Mark，把他放进早停在不远处的车里，迅速地开车朝后门的方向驶去。

Eduardo深呼吸了一下，转身离开了花园。

 

 

Eduardo一路上没有犹豫，直接去了父亲的书房。敲了敲门，半晌都没有听到回应。他就低下头，笔直站在书房的门边，安静地等着。老管家进进出出几趟，看见他也只能微带责怪的叹息一声。

大概一个小时之后，Alexandre才拉开了书房的门，“Pai叫你进来。”他的眼神里都是警告，Eduardo知道那是不要再惹父亲生气的意思，但总有些事情，Eduardo无法妥协。

“人送走了？”Roberto的声音严厉，还带着深深的讽刺。

“是的，Pai。”Eduardo垂着眼看着宽大的书桌边沿的花纹，态度谦恭。

“你为了他，这是第几次忤逆我了？”Roberto手里的钢笔轻轻敲着桌面。

“我很抱歉，Pai。”Eduardo声音诚恳，带着十足的尊重和敬畏。

“你护他护得这么密不透风，到底是为了什么？”Roberto的声音多少带上一点疲倦，比之方才少了些严厉。

“Pai，当年那是个商业决策，他不该因此…”Eduardo试图跟父亲解释，却直接被打断了。

“Dudu，我跟你说过什么？”Roberto鹰隼般的目光扫过他仪态完美、表情乖顺的小儿子，“不要让任何人愚弄你，一切都是个人问题，生意上的一桩桩、一件件，都是个人问题。每一个人生命中的每一天，全都是个人问题。他们管这个叫生意，好吧，但它就是见鬼的个人问题。[1]”

“是的，Pai。”Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，“但我确实也有错---我们扯平了。”他抬起眼，迎上父亲的目光，“您答应过我，不再去找他的麻烦。”

“那是在他主动找上门之前，”Roberto目光深沉，“而他找上门来，就应该得到一个教训。”

“不，Pai，他不是故意想要冒犯您。”Eduardo棕色的眼睛里全是求恳，“您不需要跟他计较。”

“我不会伤他的性命，也不会造成残疾，”Roberto几乎是在退让和妥协了，“无论是否故意，他理应得到这个教训。现在，Eduardo，跟我保证你不会再插手。”

“抱歉，Pai。”Eduardo缓慢地摇摇头，“我需要…我必须。我不能答应您。”

Roberto扬手把钢笔砸到了Eduardo身上，深蓝的墨水在Eduardo的白衬衣上染上一片污渍，Eduardo只是笔直地站着，全然不顾一边Alexandre让他服软的眼色，“求您，Papai。”

书房里的气氛一时紧张了起来，Alexandre最终出声打破了沉默，“Pai…”

Roberto瞥了他一眼，“闭嘴。”Alexandre一顿，终究不敢再去撩动父亲的怒火，半晌，Roberto才叫了管家进来，声音冰冷得让人发颤，“把Eduardo送回房去。一个月内他都不用再出来了，任何人都不许去看他，“他意有所指地看了一眼Alexandre，“尤其是你，Alex。”

Alexandre还试图再为弟弟争取一下，“公事不能耽搁，Pai。”

“所以我没把他扔进地牢，”Roberto微微抬起下巴，“Eduardo？”

“是，Pai。”Eduardo颔首，“我很抱歉。”

Roberto不耐烦地挥挥手，老管家微微弯了腰，“Edu少爷。”

Eduardo顺从地跟着他离开了，背影微显纤瘦，却笔直地犹如一株云杉。

 

TBC

 

[1] 出自电影《教父》中的台词。


End file.
